fmocfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Recurring Characters in Iron Tail (series)
List of Recurring Characters in Iron Tail (series) This is an alphabetical list of major characters who have appeared in the series Iron Tail, a fictional story about anthropomorphic characters which centers around the main Protagonist, Iron Tail. Heroes'' '' Ashes Darkmare Iron Tail's mentor and an expert in martial arts. She also happens to be the twin sister of Sehsa Nightmare, a recurring enemy to Iron Tail. Ashes believes that a real fighter should only use their own body in battle and thus does not believe in using weapons, which contrasts with Sehsa's own style of fighting. She is known to have a deep sense of honor as a warrior and only agreed to train Iron Tail when he showed that he was a warrior with a good heart. Her training involves dangerous situations, something that Iron Tail unfortunately has to endure. However, they all were worth it as Iron Tail became stronger and did not rely too much on the bracelet's power. She has a somewhat rival relationship with her sister and Iron Claw - though she seems more friendly to the latter due to his own admirable sense of honor. Iron Tail and Gem once wondered if Ashes and Iron Claw were in love with each other - something Ashes quickly denies. She also possesses amazing super strength and can use bits of 'Earth Alchemy'. D-TO A small robot and one Iron Tail's newest companions. Despite being small, he is actually one of the oldest among the Heroes, being identified as somewhere around 30 years old. He is equipped with several weapons in his body like a pellet gun, claws and stretchable arms. The circular opening in the middle of his body can also unleash a very powerful beam, and he has strong defense. He does not talk in words, but instead uses beeping sounds (except when he said 'Hero' after Iron Tail fought and defeated him). He is actually the first ever robot created with the ability to learn and is also referred to as the first 'robot Hero', something he adopted from his admiration for Iron Tail's heroism. His appearance only changed, making him look more like Iron Tail mostly in terms of color scheme. He is so far the only Hero who does not have a Super Form or Unlocked Potential. Iron Claw One of Iron Tail's rivals and a former enemy. He is a hunter who was hired by Dark Lord Vaalga to retrieve the Magical Bracelet from Iron Tail, but eventually could not bring himself to kill a 'promising hero', especially after Iron Tail spared his life. Iron Claw is actually soft on children, which was brought him personal problems when he was asked to fight Iron Tail. He came from an orphanage, where his childhood friend, Rabia, stays and had been funding the orphanage with the money he earns from his job as a hunter. However, due to his reputation as a cold-hearted fighter, he hides the fact that he's actually a friendly person, but Iron Tail and the others point out that he's terrible at making jokes. His name is actually a nickname (his real name is never mentioned) taken from the fact that he uses his iron claws to battle. His strength is remarkable at the fact that he could rival Evil Tail even without any help from magic, making him one of the strongest characters in the series. Iron Tail The main protagonist of the series. He is a young mix-breed of a cat and a fox (thus, catfox) and has been protrayed as a young boy who dreams of becoming the Greatest Hero of all time. He is usually referred as a 'Hero-To-Be' mostly by himself while others already see him as a 'Hero' or still a 'Hero-In-Training'. Iron Tail is not completely a typical 'heroic' character as he is usually seen as being naive and immature, usually believing that the Heroes always fights the Villains even with the lack of a proper reason. However, despite his childish personality, he also possesses amazing courage and is very loyal to his friends, and at most times showing that he's also noble. He has also been described as probably one of the most innocent person among others due to him staying away from the outside world his whole life until his leave. This usually brings him and others into trouble but ironically, it's this innocence that usually leads to people seeing the errors in their ways. He is also the current owner of the Magical Bracelet, a relic that was forged by the Great Wizards and once owned by the Great Hero himself - something that Iron Tail sees as 'proof' that he's destined to be a Great Hero one day. Iron Tail is also known to be 'unpredicatable', which usually helps him go against the stronger characters in the series. Gem Iron Tail's first companion and best friend. She is just an innocent and friendly as Iron Tail but is a little more clumsy than he is. Gem is a magic caster, but she's still in training and often makes mistakes in her spells or potion-making - this usually leads to trouble or simply comical relief. Her favorite color is purple, which is why her attire consists mostly of that particular color. Her species is a cat, just like her mother (her father is hardly ever mentioned at all). Gem has the potential to be a great Spell Caster as seen as how she could cast an Elite Spell just by reading it once - although this was during a critical moment. Like Iron Tail dreaming of becoming a Great Hero, she dreams of becoming the greasest Sorceress. Her relationship with Iron Tail has been put into debate for quite some time now as she is usually reffered to as Iron Tail's love interest, but since they're still young the feelings may not be clear on the surface yet. Pan A young rabbit who was once a priest-in-training. Due to this, he is able to perform Holy Magic, most especially Healing. A coward and someone with a lack of self-confidence, he tends to stay away from fights and would rather watch from the sidelines. However, he possesses a powerful curse that would make him grow four times his size, granting him amazing endurance and physical strength - thought at the price of his speed and magic. He is haunted from his past where townspeople feared him for being a 'monster' and lived an anti-social life until he comes across Iron Tail, who taught him the importance of friendship and teaching him to have more courage. When he unlocks his potential, he grows to thirty feet tall and could actually give Evil Tail a hard time in his powered form. However, this takes a great toll on his body and he would faint after reverting back to his original size. Sky An inventor and the first person to create a flying machine. An all-around tomboy, she however hates it when people mistake her as a boy - something Iron Tail did and got scolded over. Despite her age, she's actually a great inventor that could rival her own father, to whom she is very loyal to despite their various quarrels. She does not have any magic, but she is known to fight with her wrench. Also, she seems to harbor a crush on Iron Tail, but does not wish to admit it publically. She's friendly, and is well-known in her town, but people used to doubt her and her ability to invent a flying machine. She loves her mother, who had passed away when she was young, and wished to create flying machines to fulfill the promise her father made to her mother years ago - something he himself could not accomplish. Villains ''' '''Dark Hood A mysterious person who usually stands in the way of Iron Tail and even Evil Tail. Due to the mystery and lack of information about him, he appears as an enigma to both Heroes and Villains alike. No one knows why he appears to stand in their way, but he shows himself as a villain by destroying villages and putting people in harm's way. However, ironically, he has never killed anyone and has in fact spared their lives every now and then - though he resorts to just putting them in troubling situations. He does not talk as well, and his face is always hidden underneath his hood. However, his dark magic can match to that of Evil Tail's own, even in his 'powered form'. It's been hinted that he may just be Iron Tail's father, who left years ago when he was young and hardly ever mentioned in the series. In fact, if Evil Tail and Iron Tail remain in their normal state, he could actually be the strongest character of all. So far, no one has ever beaten him but he has defeated the following in battle: Iron Tail, Evil Tail, Ashes, Sehsa and Iron Claw. At one point, he actually has dark magic strong enough to knock away Iron Tail, Evil Tail, Ashes, Sehsa, Pan, Riley and Gem at the same time. Dark Lord Vaalga The main antagonist of the first Iron Tail game who wanted to get his hands on the Magical Bracelet so he could conquer the world. He was the King of the Dark Kingdom, and believed that all he needed was the Bracelet so he could completely conquer the world. Very powerful in magic, he gave Iron Tail a very hard time and even came close to killing him. Iron Tail eventually defeats him and restores the world back into peace, sparing his life as Iron Tail would take one. Iron Tail hardly faces him anymore since Sehsa Nightmare and the others all abandoned him for Evil Tail, but he does come across him every now and then in the series but usually for comic relief (only in the manga and anime). In the games, he faces Iron Tail as an optional boss, now going by the name of 'Overlord Vaalga'. Ironically, with Iron Tail's rising in strength and the arrival of Evil Tail, he's not actually the most threatening villain anymore. Evil Tail The name 'Evil Tail' simply comes from the fact that he is Iron Tail's evil doppleganger. He is also the series' biggest villain and most recurring one, whose power and threat lies within his 'original form'. Unlike Iron Tail, he wishes to be the greatest Evil of all time, wanting to surpass what he did as the Great Evil years ago. At first, he didn't pay much attention to Iron Tail because he was too weak. However, after Iron Tail showed him that he could indeed rival his strength with his wits, Evil Tail accepts Iron Tail as his rival and a 'Hero', stating that he is 'much better than the Heroes' he used to go against, which includes the legendary Great Hero. Unlike other villains, he has no desire to take the bracelet from Iron Tail, believing his own power is enough to conquer the world. He sometimes appear as an Anti-Villain, especially when going against other villains that stands in his way of world domination. He is considered as the strongest character in the series when he is in his 'true form', rivaling up to only Legendary Tail. Riley A red panda and one of Evil Tail's minion. Though he is serving under Evil Tail, he is known to not think twice to betray him when he has the chance and pursue his own path of world domination. He is a great inventor and has an I.Q. of 300, and he always relies on his machines and inventions to do his battles. He is the typical mad scientist and his strength lies within his dangerous intellect, something Evil Tail pointed out would be 'interesting' if he chooses to betray him, which he has done quite a few times. Despite this, Evil Tail continues to keep him as a minion because he could use an intelligent person with him. Riley continues to find it irritating that even with his high intelligence, he still could not defeat Iron Tail completely. Evil Tail suggested that it is because Iron Tail possesses traits one can't learn from books, but Riley did not understand what he meant. He has a strong dislike towards magic, which puts him in constant rivalries with Gem. Sehsa Nightmare The twin sister of Ashes Darkmare and Evil Tail's most loyal minion. She used to work under Lord Vaalga, but it turns out be a plot to find the location of Evil Tail's seal, to whom she actually pledged her loyalty to. Unlike Ashes, she uses weapons to a great extent, and she is just as good as weapons as Ashes is good with her fists. She also possesses several dark magic to use in battle, but is mostly seen wielding her scythe. She is considered a big threat to Iron Tail and the others, with Evil Tail being the only one able to subdue her hot temper. She has a great rivalry with Iron Claw and her own sister, but she continues to try and pursue Iron Claw back to her side but to no avail. It is revealed that her mind and soul were corrupted by her own pursues to dark magic, and has developed some insanity, which makes her one of the most dangerous adversaries for Iron Tail.